


Let Me Love You

by LittleO25



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Player Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleO25/pseuds/LittleO25
Summary: Lena Luthor lives a guarded life after her heartbreak until she meets star soccer player Kara Danvers. Lena believes Kara will just treat her like another notch in her belt but can Kara prove to her that she is different.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Lena needed a vacation. She could feel her head began to ache as she looked over another brief sent by her board. The clock read 11:12 and Lena sighed as she sat up to stretch her back. She really should head home but instead she poured herself a glass of scotch and sat down to continue reading the massive amount of paperwork on her desk. 

When Lena finally finished it was well past midnight and she called her driver to pick her up to take her home. Her neck ached from reading all night and she started to rub it as she sat in the back of her town car. She wished to be in her bed so badly...to just end her night before she had to wake up and do it all over again. She stepped out of her car and abruptly ran into a hard surface, like a wall, face first which knocked her purse out of her arm to spill out onto the ground.

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” A voice asks Lena as she realized it wasn't a wall that she had run into, but an actual person. Lena rubs her head before trying to take a step back but as she does that she trips over her own feet and somehow winds up in the person’s arms. 

“Woah there. Here let me help you.” The voice says before grabbing her by the shoulders and helping her stand straight.The figure continues to hold onto her even slightly shaking her after Lena hasn’t answered. “Should I call 911?” 

“Um-uh no. Please don’t do that! I’m fine.” Lena finally answers as she straightens her skirt and blouse. 

“You sure?” The voice says with her arms still hovering close by. Lena waves her off and finally looks up to stare into a pair of ocean blue eyes. The woman in front of her begins to drop to her knees and Lena takes an abrupt step back to only realize that she is picking up the contents of her purse. Lena tries to help but the purse is back in her hands before she can even bend down to help. 

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and you came out of nowhere-”

“I came out of my car.” Lena grumbles and the woman arches an eyebrow at her, an amused smile on her lips. 

“Like I was saying, I wasn't paying attention… I really am sorry.” Lena nods her head and looks at the blonde in front her with more detail. She had on a pair of black jeans with a shirt that had some sort of sports logo on it that Lena had no idea of what it was. Her blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun that made her look like she just had gotten out of bed. 

“It’s fine... You don’t-you don’t live in this building?” Lena questions with raised eyebrows and the blonde in front of her blushes at that comment.

“Um- I yeah, no I don’t-” 

“Kara! You forgot your keys…Oh hey, Lena!” Kate Kane, Lena’s downstairs neighbor, says as she runs out of the building. Lena looks between Kara and Kate with an amused smile as she realizes this woman, Kara, was leaving a booty call. Kara awkwardly takes the keys as Lena tries to stifle a laugh. 

“Hello, Kate… it was lovely talking to you both but I am going to be heading upstairs now...probably should put some ice on my face.” Lena explains before stepping away from the couple rubbing her temple as she walks. 

“Wait! Lena right?” Kara calls out, jogging up to catch up with Lena. “I really am truly sorry about before. I know I’ve already said it too many times but I really am. And I just feel really bad because you’re probably going to have a bruise and I just feel like a horrible person-”

“Kara, please stop!” Lena interrupts Kara’s rant, pinching at the bridge of her nose. “I’m fine and would really just like to go to bed now, so all is forgiven... Now goodnight.” Lena tells her before finally escaping a sad looking Kara and a confused Kate. 

~~~  
“Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?!” Lena’s best friend, Sam, yells when Lena walks into the building hosting a charity event for a hospital Lena helped fund. 

“Samantha! Will you please lower your voice?!” Lena groans and Sam goes to touch Lena’s bruise on her jaw before Lena smacks her hand away.

“Seriously?! Are you okay?!” Sam asks and Lena pulls a tight smile across her face.

“Yes, Sam. I’m fine! Just some dumb accident,” Lena says. “Now what have I missed?”

“Oh you know the same shit, different day! Men in suits trying to get into their assistant’s pants while their wives drink way too much.” Sam answers while they both laugh at her comment. “Oh! Actually, I hear they have National City’s women's soccer team here, which should be exciting” 

“And why would that be exciting?” Lena questions before grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the nearby caterers. 

“Lena, come on! Have you not seen how hot they are?! And like they are super amazing! They’re star striker has been on somewhat of a hot streak lately!”

“Didn’t peg you for a soccer fan…” Lena says with a chuckle as Sam continues to brag about the team.

“Well, I’m not but Ruby and her friends love them, so you know a Mom has to care.” Sam says, smiling. Lena goes to reply, but the announcer of the charity event begins to say the women’s soccer team has arrived. Lena watches as a crowd gathers around the team when they walk in, even Sam stretched on her tiptoes to get a look at the crowd while Lena just rolls her eyes.

Lena continues to sip on her drink throughout the night mingling with guests she knows will be good publicity, but really she just wanted to take her heels off and take a long hot bath. Her jaw was throbbing from all the fake smiling tonight, luckily few people have commented on the bruise. 

Her luck must have run out because for the second time in two days she ran into another hard surface. 

“Lena?!” A voice says and Lena looks up to see Kara in a tight black suit and heels with her hair curled around her face walking towards her. “We have got to stop meeting like this!” 

“Are you stalking me?” Lena asks before she can stop herself and Kara waves her hand with a laugh.

“No,no, I uh-play for the National City Breakers. We’re here to auction off some tickets and autographed items.” 

“Oh! Yes, right. My friend was telling me about you earlier in the night.”

“You were talking about me?” Kara smirks at Lena who shakes her head.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Sam was explaining about your team,” Lena rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

“Okay, got it. Weren’t talking about me.” Kara says with a wink and Lena rolls her eyes again making Kara chuckle.

“How’s your um…” Lena looked up at Kara who was making a gesture to Lena’s jaw. 

“It will heal.” Kara stared at Lena with an amused expression. 

“Are you always like this?” Kara asks while Lena raises her eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Kara mumbles. “Can we start over? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” 

“Why do you care about what foot we got off on?” Lena asks and it’s Kara who rolls her eyes this time. 

“Hi! I’m Kara Danvers and you are?” She sticks out her hand and Lena takes it after a few seconds.

“Lena Luthor.” Kara’s eyes widen at her last name and Lena holds her breath waiting for the rude comments to come. 

“Luthor? As in-”

“Lex Luthor? Yes, the murderous man who had a psychotic break and killed a dozen of his employees before killing himself. Yes, that is my brother, but he is not me. I’m related to that monster! But I’ll be damned if you think I’m anything like him because we share the same last name-

“Lena! Woah, I was just going to say that your name is on my jersey…” Kara interrupts and Lena takes a deep breath to see Kara has no judgement on her face, just confusion. 

“What? Uh-yes, L-Corp has sponsorships in all areas of sports.” Lena and Kara stand there in silence before Kara clears her throat.

“I won’t lie. I know who your brother is, but I think people should be judged on their own actions and not their families… I’m sorry if you think I assumed.” 

“I’m the one who should be apologizing. I bit your head off for no reason. Lex is just...um, he's just a sensitive subject.” 

“I’m seeing that.” Kara murmurs and they both laugh. “But I have to ask! If you are a sponsor of us, why haven’t I seen you at any of our games? I mean I would remember if you had come to one of the games.” Lena blushes at Kara’s flirtatious tone.

“I’m not the biggest sports fan, if I’m being honest.” Kara’s jaw literally drops.

“Well, that is going to have to change if we’re going to be friends.”

“We’re going to be friends?” Lena questions.

“Of course! Why do you think I am over here talking to you?” Lena gives her a questioning look and Kara laughs. “I mean, I at least have to make it up to you after I almost bulldozed you the other night… And tonight.”

“And what do you have in mind?” 

“Dinner? Or drinks maybe?” Before Lena could answer, Kara’s teammates were yelling for Kara to come to the stage. Kara gave Lena an apologetic look, but she just nudged Kara towards the stage. 

“Did I just see you talking to the Kara Danvers?” Sam questioned as Kara and her team started to take pictures with the children from the hospital. 

“Yes, Sam.” Lena replied and Sam raised her eyebrows at her.

“What’s she like?! Like did you not see how attractive she is?!” 

“You’re ridiculous. She’s just a person like the rest of us.” Lena lied because of course she saw how attractive Kara was. But she knew girls like Kara. Frankly, she used to be Kara before she got her heart broken.

“Uh-huh sure, Lena.” Sam smirked at her while sipping on her drink. Lena rolled her eyes before catching Kara’s eyes across the room. Kara winked at her and Lena turned away quickly before anyone could catch their interaction. Kara Danvers was trouble and Lena had no room for trouble right now. 

~~~

“Anything else I can get for you, Miss Luthor?” Her assistant asked Lena and she shook her head. 

“No, thank you.” Lena continued to pour over her emails when she heard her phone ding. An instagram notification popped on her screen indicating she had a new follower. She glanced at the phone before continuing to reply to the emails in front of her. Her phone lit up again and Lena finally picked it up with two notifications.

Super_KD is now following you

Super_KD has sent you a message

Lena rolled her eyes at the username, knowing exactly who sent her a message. After Lena and Kara’s conversation at the charity event Lena had avoided her, so she wouldn’t have to give Kara an answer to her asking her out. She knew Kara wouldn’t give up easily which annoyed Lena and also somewhat made her feel desired. She swiped open the message:

Super_KD: There’s a home game tomorrow night… you should come. Might change your mind on the whole ‘not liking sports thing’.  
LLuthor: Thanks for the offer, but I have plans with a friend tomorrow night.

Super_KD: With Sam right?

LLuthor: Okay, now I know you’re officially stalking me! 

Super_KD: Ha! No! Definitely not stalking you. Sam introduced herself at the charity event after you left. She said her daughter was a huge fan, so I gave her some tickets to the game. It was her idea for me to invite you ;) 

Lena was going to kill Sam! She flipped her phone over, turning back to her work. Lena was once again lost in deep thought when her phone went off again. Lena groaned before grabbing it. 

Super_KD: Listen, no pressure! I’ll leave a ticket in your name if you want to come! :) Again no pressure! 

Lena opened the message and went to reply but had no words to type.

~~~

“You’re not wearing that to a soccer game?!” Sam comments when Lena opens her door. 

“Well, I’m not going to a soccer game.” Lena dryly replies and Sam rolls her eyes.

“That’s what I thought you’d say, so I brought back-up.” Lena’s eyes go wide because she knows exactly who Sam has behind her. Lena’s biggest weakness, her kryptonite… Ruby.

“Come on, Aunt Lena! Go change into this and hurry so we don’t miss kick-off!” Ruby hands her a jersey and Lena looks at her warily. 

“You’re joking right?” Lena asks when she sees that it has Danvers written on the back.

“Gotta support your favorite player right?”

“I’ll change but I am not wearing that!” Lena replies with a pointed look at the jersey and Sam laughs.

Sam lets out a loud laugh. “That's what we thought! Don’t worry, Rubs will be wearing it. We just wanted to see your face! Now go change!”

~~~  
Lena sips on her vodka soda while Sam and Ruby go berserk at the introduction of the team. Lena laughed quite loudly as they shouted ‘boo’ to the opposing teams players. The view from their field seats gave them quite the view of the players and Lena saw Kara before she saw her. Kara’s face had an intense look as the national anthem played loudly through the stadium. She could tell Kara was in the ‘zone’ or that's at least what Sam and Ruby had told her. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she had a skinny purple headband through her hair that Ruby had told her was for her parents so they could spot her on the field. Actually, Ruby had told her a ton of facts on their drive over that made Lena laugh at how much Ruby had known about the girl who caused the barely visible bruising on her jaw. 

“I think Kara Danvers has noticed you’re here.” Sam whispers in her ear and Lena’s eyes snapped towards Kara who was staring at Lena like she was a snack. Kara licked her lips and gave her a wink before the anthem ended, signaling to the players that the game was about to start. 

The game started slowly for Lena but Ruby was so excited that Lena kept her anti-sports comments to herself. She continued to order drinks with Sam giving her a look of ‘aren’t you going to watch’? Lena tried to pay attention, but when she did she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kara Danvers. Which should be said that the whole stadium couldn’t keep their eyes off Kara Danvers. She moved the ball like it was magic even to Lena. Towards the end of the first half somehow Kara had jumped over her defender by a foot and hit the ball into the back of the net with her head. Ruby and Sam jumped out of their seats screaming so loud while Lena stood slowly, clapping her hands. Kara ran towards the corner of the stadium pumping her fist as the crowd went crazy. 

“You have to understand Lena, this team is the biggest rival to the Breakers and Kara has now scored in the past 8 games! That goal was huge!” Ruby explains to Lena during halftime. Lena tries to not let out a laugh and Sam gives her a pointed look.

“It was an awesome goal.” Lena says instead and Ruby continues to gush over the team.

The second half is much more eventful because the opposing team, The Gotham Ravens, scored as soon they came out. Kara had a look in her eye that made Lena squirm in her seat. After that goal, Kara looked unstoppable. She literally dribbled through half of the Ravens team before taking a shot very far from the goal and making it. Lena rolled her eyes at the excitement in the stadium but still stood and clapped for the team. The Ravens tried their hardest to contain Kara for the rest of the game and they almost did until Kara used her head again to slide another goal past the keeper in the final few minutes of the game. 

“She got a hat trick!!” Ruby yelled as she shook Lena.

Lena laughs, ‘what in the world was a hat trick?’ As Kara celebrated this goal very close to their sideline, Lena noticed she had taken off her shirt and was waving it around. This didn’t help the feeling developing in Lena’s gut. She took a shaky sip of her drink as Kara passed where they were sitting giving Lena a full view of Kara’s glorious, sweaty abs. As she passed, Lena couldn’t help herself. Later she would blame it on the 4 vodka sodas.

“Hey number 13!” Somehow through all the craziness Kara had heard Lena and she looked over with a lifted eyebrow as she pulled back on her jersey. “Nice legs.” 

Kara smiles widely at Lena’s comment and looks her slowly up and down. “Nice...everything.” 

Lena shook her head at the comment and she could feel Sam’s amused eyes staring at her but Ruby was the first one to speak. 

“Wait! You know Kara Danvers?” Ruby questions as Sam and Lena let out a laugh.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute! Hope everyone is staying safe and you enjoy this chapter!

Ruby continued to pester Lena with questions about Kara’s comment to her while Sam just laughed at the interaction.

“No, sweetie. I don’t know Kara Danvers.-”

“She knows Kara Danvers!” Sam interrupts while Lena glares at her when Ruby claps her hands together.

“Sam! I don’t-”

“Excuse me? Miss Luthor?” A man with brown hair and a huge smile asks as he approaches their seats. 

“Yes? How can I help you?” Lena says.

“Hi, I’m Winn Schott! I work for the Breakers, I’m actually in charge of the team's media department, but that's beside the point! I was sent here to grab you and your friends for a behind the scenes tour of the locker room!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. We didn’t request any tour-”

“We’ll go!” Ruby interrupts as Lena throws a glare in Sam’s amused direction while Winn breaks into a smile. 

“Great! Let’s get you guys back there before the team goes through the tunnel.” Winn escorts them towards the part of the stadium that the team had come out of. He had handed each a badge to wear and Ruby looked at it like it was a gold medal. 

Lena was answering an email while Sam and Ruby waited for the players to come through the tunnel. Most players had stopped to give Ruby a handshake or a high five, surprising Lena at how nice they actually were. Lena heard the crowd near them become extremely loud and when Kara had rounded the corner with a photographer following her every move Lena rolled her eyes at the crowd. But when Kara had noticed Lena, Sam and Ruby standing near the back exit she came directly over to them. Lena watched Ruby’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head when Kara approached and she tried to stifle a laugh.

“Hey! Winn found you guys! I told him at halftime to come grab you guys!” Kara explains with a huge smile on her face. “You must be Ruby?!” 

Ruby stares at Kara with her mouth a little gape. “You-you’re Kara Danvers!” 

“The one and only...well maybe not the only one but you get my point!” Kara says with a laugh and Lena actually rolls her eyes at the comment. “Did you maybe want to sign your jersey?”

“That would be very appreciative.” Sam replies for Ruby as Ruby continues to just stare at Kara. 

“Actually, this jersey just won't do. It’s last year's collection. Here I have an idea!” Lena watches as Kara literally slips out of her jersey right then and there. “How about I give you this one?” 

“Oh my god!” Ruby whispers as Kara hands over her jersey. Lena and Sam quietly chuckle whereas Kara just smiles brightly. “Thank you so much!” 

“Here you take this with Winn over here and he’ll personally make sure all the players sign it for you.” Kara hands Ruby a ball with Winn and explains to him the plan. He nods enthusiastically while he guides Ruby through a door to the players' actual locker room.

“Well, I should probably follow to make sure she can actually speak to all the players.” Sam mumbles before they all laugh. “Thank you so much, Kara. You have no idea how much you just made her night.” 

“It was no problem at all.” Kara smiles and Sam gives them a small wave before disappearing after Ruby. Without Ruby and Sam here Lena can’t help but notice Kara in just her sports bra. The sweat was dripping down her chest in a way that made Lena lick her lips. 

“So, you enjoy the game?” Kara interrupts Lena’s thoughts and she tries to gain her composure.

“Well, I didn’t stab out my eyes so that’s a plus.” Lena replies sarcastically, getting a loud laugh out of Kara. 

“That certainly is a plus! They are such pretty eyes!”

“I do have to say thank you for everything you just did for Ruby. You really did just make her life.” Lena replies trying to ignore Kara’s flirtatious comment.

Kara waves her hand at Lena. “It was not a problem at all. I like to be able to make kids nights. Makes all the hard work worth it.” 

“Well, that’s very… humble of you.”

“She says with surprise in her voice?” Kara questions and Lena smiles.

“You know superstar athletes-”

“You think I’m a superstar athlete?” Kara interrupts with raised eyebrows and Lena laughs.

“Not the point.” 

“No, trust me I understand. I have met plenty of athletes who don’t have a care in the world for the future generations, but that’s just not me. I’m doing this so that people, especially kids, can be inspired to do whatever they set their minds to. If all it takes out of me is a few minutes of my day then, I can do that.” 

Lena stares at Kara for a few moments and Kara’s eyes flicker to her lips. Lena sucks in a deep breath not knowing how she could possibly get out of this situation without kissing Kara Danvers. Luckily, for Lena the universe seems to be on her side.

“Excuse me, Miss Danvers?” A security guard interrupts them and Kara lets out a sigh before turning to him with a smile. “You’re needed in the press conference room.” 

“Looks like I gotta go…”

“Yeah, I should find Sam and Ruby before they drool all over your teammates.” Kara chuckles and Lena waves after her as she follows the security guard towards the awaiting press. Lena couldn’t help but feel somewhat sad about the lack of Kara’s presence. She shook the feeling away before going to find Sam and Ruby.

~~~  
Lena sits at her desk waiting for a late Sam to stop by for dinner. She pulls out her phone to log onto her instagram to pass the time instead of going back to work. One the first few posts she sees is of Kara working out with her teammates. She is running sprints and doing pull ups that show off her biceps in a way that make Lena’s legs weak. She double taps the video before scrolling through the comments. Most are just thirsty fans making suggestive comments at Kara or saying how much they love her. One comment does catch her eye.

KateKaneee: Are you trying to kill me? Damn look at those guns! 

Kara had replied with two bicep emojis flexing and Lena rolled her eyes at the exchange. She heard the door to her office open and she flipped over her phone before even looking up.

“Finally, you're here!” Lena looked up expecting to see Sam’s figure standing there but instead found Kara Danvers standing in her office. “You’re not Sam?”

Kara let out a laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. “No, definitely not Sam.” 

“What are you doing here?” Lena questions and Kara laughs at her tone.

“Nice to see you, too.” Lena rolls her eyes and Kara takes a seat across from Lena. “I was actually just stopping by to see if you wanted to grab that bite to eat?” 

“Um- I actually have plans with Sam.” Lena explains before her phone starts ringing. She raises a finger to Kara and turns around before answering the phone call from Sam.

“Hey! I’m so sorry! But I’m going to have to cancel on you tonight. I guess Ruby forgot that she has a school project due tomorrow and now we have to work on it! Can we reschedule?”

“Of course! It’s no worry at all. I’ll text you tomorrow about dinner! Send Ruby my love and good luck with the project!” 

“Thanks Lena! Talk to you tomorrow!” 

Lena turns around to Kara smiling. “So, looks like you’re free for dinner?”

“Kara-”

“Come on, Lena. It’s just dinner. Not like I’m asking for your hand in marriage.” Lena again rolls her eyes before standing up to grab her purse. 

~~~  
“Is this where you take all your dates?” Lena asks Kara when she set down their greasy food at their table. Kara had driven them to a small little food truck that actually had quite a long line.

“Are you my date now?” Kara retorts and Lena snorts before taking a sip of the beer Kara got her. “I mean I did drive and pay for you-”

“Not without protest!” Lena argues and Kara laughs, thinking back at Lena’s attempt to pay for their food.

“But to answer your question, no I don’t bring “my dates” here. Actually, now that I think about it I’ve only ever brought Alex here.”

“Alex?” Lena asks softly while she takes a nibble out of the massive amount of food Kara bought them.

“Oh god! Please tell me you’re going to eat more than that.” Lena rolls her eyes again at Kara before taking a huge bit out of the chili cheese fries in front of her. Kara gives her a huge smile that Lena can’t help but return. “Alex is my adoptive sister.”

“You’re adopted?”

Kara takes a long sip from her beer before answering. “Yup! The Danvers adopted me when I was 12... my parents died in a car accident. They were best friends with the Danvers so Alex has always been like a sister to me, but now we’re actually sisters.”

“Oh, wow. Kara, I’m so sorry about your parents. I know the feeling.” Kara gives her a questioning look while taking a bite of the burger in front of them. “I lost my mom when I was very young and the Luthor’s decided to adopt me.” 

“You continue to surprise me, Lena Luthor.” Kara says after a beat with a smile.

“Right back at you, Kara Danvers.” She held Kara’s gaze before giving her a soft smile. “So tell me why soccer?”

“What do you mean?” 

“What makes soccer different from all the other sports?” Lena asks, reaching for another sip of her beer. 

“It's just… I don’t know how to explain it but when I step out onto that field I feel at peace with the world. Like everything else just fades away and it's just me and the ball. It's just easier out there, ya know? No distractions, no worries. Only thing on my mind is to win. It’s the best feeling in the world.” Kara explains as Lena watches in awe.

“I can see why you love it so much.” Lena smiles and Kara winks at her.

“Am I turning you into a sports fan?”

“You wish.” Lena replies and Kara lets out a quiet chuckle.

~~~

Kara pulled up to Lena’s apartment building and Lena slowly turned to look at her.

“Thank you… I actually had fun tonight.”

“I’m sorry! Did Lena Luthor just admit to having fun?” 

“Oh shush up!” Lena playfully pushed Kara’s shoulder and began to reach for the door. 

“Wait!” Kara reached out for Lena’s hand and Lena turned to look at Kara who was slowly leaning towards Lena. She pushed a lock of hair behind Lena’s ear and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, quite near her lips but not actually touching. 

“Goodnight, Lena.” Kara whispers as Lena slipped out of the car. 

“Night, Kara.” Lena whispers back breathlessly. 

When Lena reached her apartment, her phone dinged and she saw her screen lit up with a message from instagram.

Super_KD: I had an amazing time tonight...we should do it again soon. Maybe I’ll let you pay next time ;)

Lena smiled at the message and it was followed with another message of Kara’s phone number asking Lena to text her. Lena bit her lip at the message before programing the number into her phone. 

I had a great time tonight...Thank you again. LL. 

Lena sent the text and was immediately sent a response of a bunch of smiling and heart emojis. Lena smiled at the response before heading off to bed.

~~~

Following their dinner together Kara had begun to text Lena everyday for the next month. Sometimes with thoughtful questions, sometimes with pictures of her food and even random jokes. Lena cherished the moments she saw Kara’s name pop up on her screen, but that didn’t stop Lena from keeping her guard up. She continued to rebuff Kara’s attempts at asking her out because one day Lena had decided to look up Kara’s name in the media and wasn’t too shocked from what she found. Lena was right, Kara Danvers was a player. She was linked to actresses, other athletes and her last serious relationship had been with a man. She wasn’t judging, Lena had her time with men as well, but she knew from past experiences that Kara wasn’t looking for a serious relationship with a woman. But that didn’t stop Lena from beginning to form a friendship with Kara.

“God! I’m so happy we’re doing this!” Sam tells her as they sit down at the bar. “I’ve needed a girls night!”

“Me too! Work has been killing me so thank you for dragging me out of the office.” Sam smiles at Lena before clinking their glasses together. Sam begins to tell Lena a crazy story about Ruby and has Lena in tears by the end of it. 

“Wait! Is that Jimmy Olsen?!” Sam asks Lena. Lena turns around to see no other than her old college fling standing at the bar ordering a drink.

“Fuck!” Lena mutters just as James catches her eye. He smiles widely at her before making his way over. 

“Well, well, they just let any old riff raff in this place.” James jokes and Lena chuckles under her breath as Sam rolls her eyes.

“James Olsen, what a pleasure.” Lena says sincerely as James leans over to give her a hug. Lena smiles at the familiar scent. 

“Lena Luthor. It has been way too long.” James replies and they continue to stare at one another. Sam coughs loudly and James laughs. “Hello Samantha. Nice to see you, too.”

“I can’t say I feel the same.” Sam jokes and Lena rolls her eyes. James and Sam have always had a sibling like relationship and it always made Lena laugh. “What brings you to National City? Last I heard you were still in Metropolis?” 

“I got a photography gig for a sports team out here. You ladies remember Clark Kent right? He recommended me for the job. His cousin plays for the team and they thought I would be a good fit. Actually, I’m here with her now.” 

“Of course you are.” Sam says sarcastically as James waves down the player. 

“Hey, these are some old friends of mine. Lena, Sam this is-”

“Kara?!” Lena gasps when Kara approaches the group.

“Lena?!” 

“Wait, you two know each other?” James asks while Sam sits back in her chair laughing. 

“We met about a month ago.” They both say at the same time. 

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Kara asks and Lena begins to blush as James rubs the back of his neck. They both avoid eye contact as Kara waits for their answer.

“They used to fuck.” Sam blurts out.

“Samantha!” Lena hits Sam’s arm and Sam just shrugs at her.

“What? It's not like it's not true!” 

“Well, I wasn't expecting that.” Kara mumbles before taking a long sip of her drink. Lena smiles at her apologetically and Kara winks back. 

“Who wants a shot?” Sam asks and they all raise their hands. Lena and Sam order two rounds of shots for the group before Sam realizes something. “Hold on! You’re Clark Kent’s cousin?!” 

“Uh yeah.” Kara replies and Lena eyes widen at her answer. “You guys know him too?” 

“Oh do we know Clark Kent! We all went to college together and Lena may or may not have-”

“You slept with my cousin?!” Kara all but shouts and James starts to laugh.

“God, no! What Samantha was trying to say was that Clark used to like me way back when but I didn’t feel the same… his ex-girlfriend on the other hand.” Lena blushes at the memory as Sam and James laugh. 

“What Lena is not saying is that she may or may not have stolen Clark’s ex from him!”

“You were with Lana?!” Kara asks and Lena smiles sheepishly. 

“Sam is exaggerating! We didn’t hook up until after they had broken up. And I even introduced Clark to Lois after James and I started to uh-um hang out.” 

“Oh my god! Is she the hot cousin you used to tell us about back in college?!” Sam asks James and he nearly spits out his beer from laughter.

“Thanks, Sam. Um yes, she was.” James winked at Kara and they both laughed.

“Did you two ever?” Lena hesitantly asks, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

“Nope.” Kara replies and Lena lets out a sigh of relief and Sam nudges her leg under the bar. 

“Not without a lack of trying.” James nudges Kara’s shoulder and she laughs. 

“True! But we realized we were better off as friends.” Kara clinked glasses with James.

“Ew, gag me! James is a terrible friend!” Sam jokes and everyone lets out a loud laugh. They end up ordering another 2 rounds of drinks with much laughter being shared over stories from the past. 

“Alright my friends! It's about that time I should be heading out. Have to be up early for Rubs tomorrow.” Sam gives them all hugs. 

“I actually have an early morning, too. Walk you out Samantha?” James asks and Sam rolls her eyes before leading them out.

“I should probably be heading out, too.” Lena lets out quietly and Kara shakes her head.

“Oh come on! One more drink? On me.” Kara looks over at Lena with the cutest puppy dog eyes she has ever seen and how could she ever say no.

“Okay fine!” Kara pumps her fist in the air at the response and Lena laughs. “But only if you let me pay for the drinks! It is my turn after all.” 

“If that means you stay with me then you can pay for anything you’d like.” Lena blushes at the comment before ordering them another round. Kara eventually leads them over to a cozy booth in the back of the bar due to not being able to hear but Lena knows it's just so they can be closer to each other.

“I can’t believe you slept with James Olsen.” Lena rolls her eyes at Kara and takes a sip of her drink.

“It was college and you have to admit he is a handsome man.” Lena teases and Kara stares back at her.

“He is...but he is nowhere near how gorgeous you are.” Kara nudges their legs together and Lena lets out a little laugh.

“Such a charmer you are.” Lena whispers and Kara scoots closer, placing one hand on Lenas knee.

“I’m just stating the truth.” Kara whispers back in her ear before giving a light, fleeting kiss right underneath Lena’s ear. She continued to move down her jawline towards Lena’s lips. 

“Kara…” Lena whispers over Kara's lips before she places a ghost of a kiss on her.

“If you want me to stop just say the word...You’re so beautiful, Lena.” Kara says as Lena starts to close her eyes. Kara finally closes the distance and her mouth is all over Lena. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulder, pulling her closer. Lena can taste the liquor on Kara’s lips but all she can think about is how soft her lips are against hers. Kara lightly bites Lena’s bottom lip and Lena gasps against her which Kara uses to her advantage to slip her tongue in. Lena vaguely thought how they looked in the corner to the public eye and that is what had Lena snap out of the trance that is Kara Danvers. 

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry I have to go.” Lena pulls away from Kara and is gone before Kara can even say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
